Mary Sue Wśród Dzikich Plemion
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Parodia wkroczenia pięknej Mary Sue w progi Hogwartu.


Mary Sue Wśród Dzikich Plemion

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK (ponownie wielkie dzięki)

Pomysł: Haszyszymora

Może niezbyt dokładny, ale nie potrafiłam zająć się Snape'em tak, jak chciałaś.

Jestem Snaperką – nie mogłam, wybacz.

Ten dzień musiał w końcu nadejść.

Świat przecież nie mógłby obracać się wokół swojej osi, gdyby to zdarzenie nie nastąpiło.

Panna z arystokratycznego, w pełni czystokrwistego rodu miała przekroczyć swoimi obutymi w kozaczki ze smoczej skórki nóżkami progi Hogwartu, jedynej w całej Anglii Szkoły Magii.

Zagarnęła swoje bujne, utrzymane w artystycznym nieładzie przez zaufaną fryzjerkę loki za ucho i postąpiła kroczek wcześniej opisaną stópką, rozmiar czterdzieści sześć, wychodząc ze śmierdzącego gotowaną kapustą powozu.

— Co za inteligent wymyślił taki system dostarczania uczniów do szkoły? — rzuciła zgrabna brunetka o nieziemskiej niedowadze, omijając jedną kałużę tylko po to, by jej smocze kozaczki pogrążyły się po same kostki w kolejnej. — Do k... nędzy, co za służba w tym zamku. Nawet nie chce im się osuszyć podwórza.

Inni uczniowie szybko zmierzali do wrót oraz do czekającej tam na nich wysokiej i dostojnej w swej postaci nauczycielki.

Panna, nie przejmując się niczym, podeszła do stworzenia ciągnącego powóz.

— Hej, malutki. Nie nudzi cię ta fucha? Może chcesz się urwać?

Kłapnięcie ostrymi zębami omal nie urwało jej dłoni.

— Ty niewdzięczniku! Ja tu z tobą grzecznie rozmawiam, a ty chcesz mnie ugryźć? Co ty po ludzku nie rozumiesz?

Kolejne ugryzienie pewnie dosięgłoby celu, gdyby nie jakiś olbrzym, który odciągnął zwierzę w drugą stronę.

— Proszę za mną! — usłyszeli zebrani na schodach. Ogromne drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem.

— Oliwy też żałują. — Dziewczyna powiedziała to na tyle głośno, że jej słowa dotarły do prowadzącej grupę.

Kobieta spojrzała krytycznie na ubiór burczącej pod nosem postaci. Jej wzrok zmierzył ostentacyjnie krótkie, białe futerko i wystający spod niego różowy, kaszmirowy sweterek. Potem brwi uniosły się niczym most zwodzony na widok mini, zapewne przy najmniejszym uniesieniu nogi ukazującej ukrytą pod nią garderobę.

Kobieta zatrzymała się w miejscu. Cała grupa truchtająca za nią nie miała wyjścia i zrobiła to samo.

— Panno...? — zwróciła się do obserwowanej dziewczyny.

— Mary. Panna Mary Sue. Z tych Sue.

— Panno Sue. Proszę się natychmiast ubrać. Pokazy bielizny odbywają się po zakończeniu siódmego roku, i to poza bramami tej szkoły. Czy nie została pani poinformowana, że na teranie szkoły obowiązują mundurek i szaty wierzchnie?

— Te szmaty? — Wskazała na bure rzeczy przerzucone przez rękę. — Ale to jest okropne. Pogrubi mnie o dwadzieścia kilo — sprzeciwiła się płaczliwie panna Sue, mając nadzieję, że standardowy „grymas błagania" zadziała.

— Proszę natychmiast wykonać polecenie albo jutro rozpocznie pani szlaban u pana Filcha. Myślę, że sprzątanie wszystkich łazienek natychmiast nauczy panią szacunku do tej instytucji.

— I miałabym stracić moje piękne [i]_manicure_[/i]? Nie ma mowy. — Z wielkim ociąganiem dziewczyna założyła szatę, wzdychając tak ciężko, że pobliscy uczniowie odsunęli się asekuracyjnie, żeby nie zostać zdmuchniętymi. — Gdy tylko dostanę swój pokój, mam zamiar przebrać się w coś lepszego niż te łachy.

— Po pierwsze, w tej szkole dormitoria są wspólne i proszę nie oczekiwać jakiś przywilejów. Po drugie, zaraz po przyjęciu do domu, osobiście odbieram pani dwadzieścia punktów. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem trafi pani do mojego domu.

— Jak tak można? To niesprawiedliwe! Jeszcze nawet dobrze nie weszłam do szkoły! Jestem zbyt piękna i bogata, aby chodzić w worku i mieszkać z motłochem!

— Za pyskowanie szlaban z profesorem Snape'em, a wiedz, że sama uproszę go, żebyś zapamiętała dobrze spędzony z nim czas.

I wznowiła marsz.

— Co za babsztyl! — warknęła ta niby piękna.

— Lepiej już się zamknij, bo twoi właśni domownicy wkrótce cię oskalpują. A jeśli trafisz do tego samego domu, co ja, zrobię to osobiście. Te twoje farbowane loczki w sam raz nadadzą się na nawóz pod Tentakule.

Mary Sue zamrugała.

_Jak on śmie? Jakiś dzieciuch __ośmiela się ją pouczać? Ją, której przodkowie byli potężnymi magicznie, sławnymi czarodziejami powiązanymi poprzez krew z elfami?_

Ceremonia Przydziału przebiegała utartym torem dla tych, którzy już ją przeszli, i ekscytująco dla nowych.

Po otrzepaniu kozaczków z błota, przy wtórze dziwnych dźwięków faceta z kotem, panna Sue doczekała się swojej kolejki.

— Mam TO włożyć na głowę? — upewniła się, stojąc przed kobietą z koczkiem. — Nie rozleci się ze starości?

— Proszę ją założyć — warknęła cicho i niecierpliwie McGonagall.

Takiego traktowania po tak dystyngowanej szkole to się nie spodziewała. A ona ma włożyć ten stary łach...

— Tylko nie łach! Jestem Tiarą Przydziału, należy mi się szacunek. Widzę ogromne ambicje, ale zero zaparcia do ich zrealizowania. Niewiele intelektu, trochę durnej dumy, za grosz szczerości. Niestety, tylko jeden dom przyjmie cię do siebie, i to tylko z powodu szemranego majątku twoich rodziców. SLYTHERIN! — wręcz odklepała ją urażona Tiara.

— Co za bezczelny... — rzuciła Mary Sue, ściągając Tiarę.

— Lepiej nie kończ, moja panno — usłyszała nad głową spokojny głos siwobrodego starca. — Profesor Snape może nie być tak wyrozumiały jak ja.

Prychnęła, wstając i zerkając na odzianego na czarno mężczyznę u boku dyrektora, którego mina świadczyła, że jeszcze się nią zajmie. Udała się szybko w stronę stołu swojego domu. Od razu wpadł jej w oko pewien blondyn i akurat obok niego było miejsce wolne.

— Mogę? — zapytała swoim najsłodszym głosem, dźwięczącym gdzieś na granicy śpiewu świergotnika.

Blondyn zmierzył ją z góry na dół, taksując niechętnym wzrokiem wyłaniające się zza niezapiętej szaty ubranie.

— Miejsce lafirynd jest na końcu stołu — rzucił sucho i odwrócił się do dziewczyny z zaangażowaniem próbującej zrobić sobie z jego włosów pierścionek.

— Jak śmiesz, ty tleniony... — syknęła wściekła jak kotka panna Sue.

Dwaj wysocy jak goryle chłopcy stanęli po jej bokach, reagując na krótkie skinienie blondyna. Złapali ją pod pachy i odstawili na drugi koniec stołu.

— I lepiej siedź cicho, bo pożałujesz, że przekroczyłaś progi Hogwartu.

— Już żałuję! — Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale została powstrzymana.

— [i]_Silencio!_[/i]

Czar rzucony przez innego ucznia zamknął jej usta.

— Odczaruję cię, może, po kolacji. Nie wyrywaj się, bo i tak masz przerąbane za stratę punktów. Poza tym ośmieszasz nasz dom. Rodzice cię nie wychowali? Skąd ty jesteś? Z buszu? Profesor Snape pewnie i tak wkrótce z tobą porozmawia, inaczej by nie patrzył na ciebie jak na najbliższą ofiarę.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę głównego stołu i ciarki przeszły jej po plecach.

— Czy wampiry czasem nie świecą?

— Ty to chyba jednak jesteś z buszu! — zarechotał sąsiad. — Wampiry nie świecą. Poza tym profesor nie jest żadnym wampirem, jeśli o to pytałaś.

— Moi drodzy! — Głos w końcu zabrał Dumbledore. — Po delikatnych sugestiach uczniów i naszego grona pedagogicznego, chciałem poinformować, że w tym roku nie odbędzie się bal z żadnej okazji.

W tym momencie piękna Mary Sue przygasła niczym pochodnia na wietrze.

Na co jej piękno, skoro musi chodzić w worku i nawet nie będzie miała szansy pokazać się w czymś innym?

Na co jej bogactwo, skoro nie odgrywa tu większej roli, bo jakiś blondyn owinął sobie wokół małego palca wszystkich, którzy mogliby zainteresować się nią?

Na co jej arystokratyczne korzenie, o których nikt tu nie wie, bo i skąd?


End file.
